


Infinitesimal

by Fluffy_Bear



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Socially Awkward Reader, introvert reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Bear/pseuds/Fluffy_Bear
Summary: in·fin·i·tes·i·mal/ˌinfinəˈtes(ə)m(ə)l/Submitadjective1.extremely small."an infinitesimal pause"synonyms: minute, tiny, minuscule, very small◈━━━━━ ▣ ━━━━━ ◈You, the reader, are quite socially awkward. You don't mind talking to people, you just prefer to keep to yourself. You have your own issues to deal with as well, but you keep brushing them off.  What will happen if you can no longer do that once a certain lazy skeleton crashes into your life, literally.P.S. im horrible at summariesP.P.S. Title's a reference to Mother Mother.





	Infinitesimal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buses & Stores– Oh, is that a robot?  
> Oh damn wait, was that a Supernatural reference!?

“There's a millions, billions, trillions of stars, but I'm down here low,” you quietly mumbled to yourself, your foot beating to the rhythm of the song. “Fussing over scars–”

And your phone died. Great. You're such a dumbass. Why didn't you charge your phone before you left?

The bus you were on shook with every bump and pothole it went over, causing your backpack to bounce a bit. You hoped you were getting closer to the store. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with these bumps. 

Seeing as your phone has died, you took out your earbuds and  ~~gently~~ shoved them in the smallest pocket, along with your phone. There was no need to keep it out if it was dead. 

Out of boredom, you decided to take a look at the people around you. As soon as you picked up your head, you met eyes with a monster, a quite furry one as well. It resembled a bear to you– ah, you should look away now. 

Near the front seats were a couple of people. They appeared to be tired and talking. Siblings, maybe? They did look alike. 

A few seats away from them was another monster. Now, you weren't the judging type, but you couldn't help to feel nervous. Not because they were a monster, but because you aren't exactly a people person. When the monsters came out of Mountain Ebott, your first thought was literally, ‘Ah fuck, more people I have to interact with.’

Was that an asshole-ish thing to say? It happened months ago and  _golly, did people get angry._ In the first month they were there, anti-monster groups have already been forming. Sometimes they got violent, they really had no mercy for the monsters. Fortunately, not all of Earth's population hates monsters. You'd say a good 90% of the population have no hatred towards them. Scared? Probably, but hatred? Nah. Good thing as it was only recently monsters were able to get all the same rights as humans. You're glad to be a part of that vote.

Once the bus came to a full stop, you looked out the window and noticed it was your stop. You immediately stood up, only to stand there for a few more seconds when the monster that sat across from you stood up at the same time.

The two of you just _stared_ at each other, unsure of what to say or do. Being the awesome human being you are, you took a step back, only to bump into the seat you were previously sitting on. They gave you a look. You felt embarrassed.

“You wanna go first, lil’ lady?” they spoke softly, yet so bravely. They sounded masculine as well, but, come on, it's 2018, people. For all you know, they could identify as female.

“Naw, i'm good.” They raised their eyebrows at you this time. You felt more embarrassed. Who the hell says ‘Naw’?

“Suit yourself, lil’ lady,” they shrugged their shoulders and walked off the bus. You did the same after grabbing your backpack.

Well, at least you didn't make a  _complete_ fool out of yourself. That's progress, right? Probably not. If  ~~your sister~~ someone else was sitting right next to you, they would have probably called you and idiot before laughing.

You got off the bus and began walking towards FooKor. It was a weird name for a store. If you didn't know any better, you would have read it as "fucker," but the store is, in fact, pronounced "fooku." You think.

Spending time gathering items in your cart took forever. You already got everything you needed, except the pie. You somebody remembered to get the sauce and noodles for the spaghetti, but not the pie. God, you felt like a Sam right now.

As you went down and aisle, you noticed there was only one pie left on the shelf. Being so focused on the pie, you didn't noticed that you had accidentally rammed your cart into someone else's cart.

You began to apologize over and over again, only stopping momentarily when you saw who it was, a monster.

Granted, it was a robotic-anime looking monster, but still a being nonetheless.

And you rammed into them. Oh god, what if they think you're a monster hater?

“I'm so sorry–”

“Darling, you need to relax!” they gave you a smile as they stood next to you, wrapping their arm over your shoulder. “You want to make it up to me, right? Just call me and I'll tell you how you can really apologize to me. I'm sure my audience will adore you!”

They placed a card in your hand and walked off, a somewhat suspicious smile on their face. You look down at the card, it's a business card. In bold letters, it says, "MTT.” In non-bolded letters, right underneath it was a phone number. You didn't see a name anywhere, nice.

You decided you'd call the number later, you really didn't want to seem like you're anti-monster. Besides, you could always look up whatever MTT was, right? Surely it wouldn't be bad, especially since it appears to be some sort of show based on what they said, right?


End file.
